


Mushroom stew

by johnegbertkin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Dadza, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet, Techno is a family friend, Tommy finds Tubbo while hiding in the woods, tommy and wilbur are brothers, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbertkin/pseuds/johnegbertkin
Summary: Tommy finds a little boy in the woods waiting for his father to come back and get him.alternatively titled:Tommy sneaks a fugitive into his bedroom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Mushroom stew

In the thick forest surrounding, and secluding, the boys childhood home, it’s finally summertime. Usually packed in by snow, there’s a three month grace period where the sun beats down and the grass is lush and green, the trees covered in leaves and some are even lucky enough to bear fruit. Large, natural, berry bushes cuddle trees, covered in red sprouts the boys are forbidden from eating. 

Usually quiet, it’s the perfect haven for wild foxes to sneak out and snack, the wind whistling through the branches with nobody around to listen. Today, however, the peace is disturbed by labored breathing and heavy footsteps, a young boy speeding through the brush in what an uneducated onlooker might describe as panic. 

Looking behind him every few steps, Tommy kicks up dirt as he zips down the beaten path, so exhausted he’s forced to stop. Leaning against the tree, he leans over in the way his father often does, gasping for air in a dramatic fashion. Looking back from where he came, he decided he had made enough distance to take a break, putting a hand to his chest and taking in one last deep breath before going back to a rhythmic steady breathing most people are used to. 

Even for a young boy, Tommy can appreciate beauty, smiling around him at the lush scenery that was such a delicacy to him. Only having been alive for 8 years, he’d only seen 8 summers, and he loved it more and more each coming year. The grass felt good between his fingers, the bugs were fun to pick off plants, and climbing a tree in reward for an apple was much more fun then heaving yourself up bare branches just for Wilbur to beat you down with a stray stick he found on the ground. It was also incredibly stressful to try and escape the torment of his older brother in a puffy winter coat and the ground covered in ice. 

Of course, escaping the torment of your older brother was just as stressful in the sweet bliss of summer, but at least he could stop running and enjoy the pretty fungus and fauna that grew up the trees and around his feet against the path. 

The tree's leaves acted as a canopy above the path, shading the path from the sun saved for a few patches of earth that the rays could escape to. The breeze was calming and was fresh, blowing up Tommy’s bangs. He was in desperate need of a haircut, his dad said, but he quite enjoyed his messy hair. It made him feel like an adventurer, or a pirate, or— 

“Tommy!” A voice called, familiar in the annoying way it belonged to his older brother, Wilbur. Panic ensued, Tommy looking around for a place to hide, deciding to throw a curveball and shove his way through the brush, trying to stay near the path so as to not get lost. 

Crawling into the bushes, he cursed as it pricked him, stupidly forgetting how much those damn bushes hurt to touch. Stumbling, he fell backwards down the steep hill behind him, rolling with his feet above his head the entire way down. Mouthful of dirt and grass, Tommy clutched his knee and whined, pulling back his hand to look at a mess of blood and dirt. Knees all scraped up, he stood up, brushing off his shorts, smearing dirt further into the white of his t-shirt. 

“Damn…” he whispered, knowing he really shouldn’t say stuff like that. Gasping, he ducked as he saw the top of Wilburs head over the bushes he had once been standing behind. Too well hidden, Wilbur put his hands around his mouth and called Tommy’s name again. 

“Hello?“ a soft voice called out to him, unfamiliar and tiny compared to everyone he knew. Whipping around in fear, Tommy was surprised to see a boy that was surprisingly no older than him, wearing warm, baggy clothing, and hugging something close to his chest. 

Wilbur heard it too, looking around for the source, Tommy tensing up and throwing his hand over strangers mouth, putting a finger to his mouth to silently shush him. Falling to his knees, the stranger followed without question, letting Tommy press a hand over his mouth without protest. 

Looking back up over their heads, Wilbur was quickly joined by Tommy’s real threat, Techno, who was huffing angrily. 

“Did you find him?” He asked, catching his breath. 

“No, not yet” Wilbur turned to face him, crossing his arms. He was only 11, so Technoblade towered over him considerably. 

“You’re father is going to kill me” Techno put his head in his hands

Wilbur laughed “,It’s your fault for chasing him into the woods. He was bloody petrified!” Wilbur threw his hands above his head and shook them around, mocking Tommy’s voice “AHh! don’t kill me!” 

“I did not chase him into the woods,” Techno pushed his shoulder, “He ran into the woods because he’s an idiot.” Putting up a hand to his mouth, Techno called for Tommy again. Wilbur continued down the path, Techno following behind with heavy footsteps. 

Tommy didn’t move, hardly breathed, until their voices couldn’t be heard, looking back at the strange boy. Moving his hands, he wiped them on his shorts. 

“Sorry about that, buddy” 

“It’s okay, ” the stranger nodded his head “Who were they?” 

“Oh, those were some douchebags” Tommy swore, the boy going wide eyed as he did it, as if it surprised him. Tommy knew it was surprising, because everytime he did it his dad would get angry. 

“Are you Tommy?” He asked, cuddling the stuffed animal closer to his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m Tommy” He nodded, putting up his chin proudly as he claimed it, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Tubbo” the boy put a hand to his chest, 

Only now did Tommy get a good look at him. Tubbo was just a little smaller than Tommy, but really they were close to the same height, and most differently he had two small horns growing from his forehead. Nearly hidden, his shaggy brown hair covered his head like a helmet, working its way down his neck. He had floppy ears like a sheep, and Tommy knew sheep, so he wasn’t tempted at all to reach out and touch them. He was wearing a shirt a few sizes too large for him, and it was fuzzy and long sleeve, much too warm to be wearing on a sunny day like this. The sweater engulfed his shorts, Tommy could almost believe he wasn’t wearing any if he couldn’t see the deliberately frayed edges peeking out from under the sweater. The boy was barefoot, and the only belongings he had with him were a large stuffed animal in his arms, and a cardboard box with a blanket in it. 

“They seemed worried about you, why are you hiding from them?” Tubbo frowned.

“They aren't worried about me, they are worried about getting themselves in trouble! Techno chased me into the woods, it’s his fault anyways…” Tommy crossed his arms, shaking his head. 

“Oh well… did you hurt yourself falling down?” Tubbo scooted closer to him on his knees, going lax on his grip against the toy. 

“No, only scraped up a little” Tommy fibbed, stretching out his leg to show the stranger his knee. 

“It looks bad, you better wash it off” Tubbo urged, looking off at the knee high river that was moving behind them, rushing no faster than bath water. 

“Good idea!” Tommy smiled, standing up and running to the edge, looking back at his new friend. He stayed sat on the ground, smiling shyly as he realized Tommy was staring at him. “Come on, get in with me!” 

“Get in? There?” He jumped “No way!” 

“Come on, scary cat!” Tommy laughed “Look,” 

Tommy quickly unlaced his shoes, pulling them off and throwing them aside, wrapping his socks up in a ball and shoving them inside. Struggling to pull his shorts up any higher, he confidently ran into the water, immediately sinking down to his knees in freezing water. Laughing, he hopped from foot to foot, shivering dramatically. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted quietly, looking back up at the path where Tommy’s family once stood looking for him. Quickly placing his stuffed bee atop the blanket inside the box, he ran to the edge of the river. 

“Shh, you’ll get me caught!” Tommy said, followed by a laugh, wading over to Tubbo and urging him to enter the water. Pulling on his sleeve, Tubbo immediately pulled away, shaking his head. 

“I cant get my clothes all wet, my dad will be back any minute and he’ll kill me!” He whined

“Then take it off! Or just tell him what I tell my dad when I get my clothes dirty: Fuck you!” Tommy shouted, throwing his hands above his head, falling back on his butt in the water. 

“There’s no way you say that!” Tubbo argued 

“I do! I swear I do” Tommy insisted, sitting on his butt in the water, completely drenching his shirt and shorts, dunking his head under the water. 

Tubbo whined, Tommy looking up at him from the water. Reaching over the bank of the river, Tommy pulled on him again. “C’mon Tubbo, look, I’m fine! It’s only cold at first but you’ll get used to it quickly!” 

Finally convincing him, Tubbo pulled the baggy sweater over his head clumsily, tossing it into his box and slowly approaching the water. Sitting down, Tubbo dipped his foot into the water before slowly coming in after Tommy, reaching his arms up in response to the chill, making Tommy laugh. 

“You look like a baby!” Tommy covered his mouth

“Shut up!” Tubbo shouted, splashing him with water. Tommy laughed, splashing him back. Tubbo freaked as the water was pushed at him, stepping and stumbling over something at the bottom of the river, falling over and submerging in the water. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy panicked, relieved as the boy quickly shot up from under the water, hair soaked and in his face. Silence followed for a few seconds, Tommy frowning and putting out a hand, “Tubbo?” 

Suddenly, with no warning, Tommy was tackled into the water. Laughing, he stumbled to his feet, slipping on the algae coated rocks, using his feet and kicking his legs to splash Tubbo. The lamb boy laughed, pushing his wet hair out of his face and coming after Tommy, covering his eyes with his forearm from the splash. 

Playing and chasing after each other for a while, the cool breeze got to them and Tommy helped Tubbo out of the water, laughing as he ran to lay in the sun. The only spot not covered by shade was the perfect size for the boys to lay down together, Tommy putting his arms above his head to cook like a fish. 

Tubbo wasn’t far behind, lying besides him and mimicking his lying position, his hair already half dry as it started to puff back up. Tommy looked over at Tubbo, laughing at his sunburnt cheeks. For a boy with tan lines like a farmer, whatever that means, he probably was in no position to make fun of Tubbo. 

“You have such red cheeks!” He commented, anyways. 

“Hey!” Tubbo covered his face with his hands, peeking out over the tips of his fingers “I can't help it! I don’t usually spend lots of time outside, alright?” 

“Why not?” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows

“Usually me and my dad spend all day inside together, with nobody else around” Tubbo smiled like it was a nice thing, but Tommy found that idea boring. Spending all day inside with your dad, how lame! 

“Well that sounds dreadful, I’m glad you came outside today!” Tommy smiled, crossing his arms behind his head and turning to look at Tommy. 

“I’m glad too, but, I didn't really come outside on purpose,” Tubbo looked back over at Tommy “My dad took me out here, let me bring Buzz, and cucumbers, and said he’d be right back to get me.” 

“Oh, bummer” Tommy frowned “When is he supposed to be back, then?” 

“I don’t know,” Tubbo sighed. “He left ages ago.” 

“Maybe he forgot!” Tommy laughed, propping himself up on his elbow and shoving Tubbo in the side. 

“He wouldn’t forget me!” Tubbo laughed, sitting up too “Plus, it’s getting late, he wouldn’t leave me out here all night. I’d walk home before then.” 

“Then why don’t you walk home?” Tommy asked 

“Well I… I don’t know where I am” Tubbo curled up his knees, sadly resting his chin on them. 

“You’re lost?” Tommy shouted, surprised. 

“Well, yeah! But that’s only because my Dad knows how to get home, and he’ll be back to show me” Tubbo insisted, throwing out his arms dramatically. 

“Well maybe your dad got lost too, and now he can’t find you,” Tommy suggested 

“That’s not true! My dad would never get lost.” 

“My dad taught me when I was very young how to get home for anywhere, but you're lucky I know how to get back from here already,” Tommy bragged “We should go back to my house, it’s the only one for miles. If your dad lost you, then maybe he’s at my house right now looking for you!”

“You think so?” Tubbo asked

“Yeah, and if he’s not there yet, when he sees that you’ve gone, it’ll be the only place left to look” Tommy assured him, standing and offering his head. 

“Won’t your dad get mad? Since you ran away from your brother, and you’ve been lost for a while…” Tubbo worried “He might get mad if you bring a stranger into the house.” 

“Then we’ll sneak you in! Your dad will be so thankful when he’s found you there that my dad won’t even be mad that I was hiding you all along!” Tommy laughed, taking his hand and dragging Tubbo to his box, picking up the stuffed toy and handing it to him. 

Tubbo happily took it, squeezing it close to him. Looking down at the box, he ditched the blanket, Tommy dragging him back to the shrubbery. The hill was steep, sure, but nothing an adventurer like Tommy couldn’t handle. Tubbo, though, Tommy should worry about him. Alas, never fear! Tommy would just help him up because he’s a kind, strong, and very handsome friend. 

Taking the bee, which Tubbo nervously gave up, Tommy tossed it above their heads and let it roll into the path, much to Tubbos dismay. He didn’t have time for crybabies, grabbing fistfuls of the shrubbery, using them to climb back up the hill and onto steady ground, grabbing the grass he was once standing on and grinding his foot into the dirt, rolling back against the pokey bush with an “Ow!” 

Tubbo looked up frantically, but Tommy gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry! Just a bush, it’s got hella thorns” Tommy swore, getting a little liberal with them without his father around. Looking around, the sunlight dimming, he looked back down at Tubbo, who seemed anxious. Getting a good grab on the closet tree trunk, Tommy extended a hand to Tubbo. 

“You’ve got to climb a little, but I’ll pull you up the rest of the way!” Tommy assured, Tubbo reluctantly believing him and starting his climb. 

Harder to get a good foot with no shoes, Tubbo barley made the reach as Tommy grabbed his small hand. Letting go of the tree, he used both hands and all his strength to pull Tubbo up besides him, landing on his back to make the lift successful. 

Tubbo laughed, looking over the edge cautiously, and back over at Tommy. With everyone’s safety assured, Tommy started to laugh too. Back on his feet, he walked out to the path and picked up the bee, brushing off its plush tummy before handing it back to Tubbo. 

“Thanks…” he said quietly, hugging it close. 

“No problem” Tommy put his fists on his hips in that classic superhero stance, “Hey, maybe if you live nearby, your dad could bring you around again and we could play some more!” 

“I’d like that” Tubbo smiled

Tommy led the two down the path, making sure they stayed side by side the whole walk, even though Tubbo walked slowly. The forest got thinner and thinner, and soon over the leaves, he could see the smoke coming from his chimney. Approaching the long grass that surrounded the house, almost over the top of Tommy’s shoes, every lantern and light was lit in the house, the large window in the main room standing open. As the sun slipped under the horizon, the light shone against the ground, the loose curtains blowing in the wind.

“That’s your house?” Tubbo asked, holding his hand. 

“Yeah! I live there with my dad, Technoblade, and my brother” Tommy smiled, infodumping. “Wilbur is okay, but Techno is a bully. My dad says he’s an old friend, and he’s lived with us since I was born. But, he’s cursed, so that’s why he’s so mean!” 

“I’m sure he’s not all bad,” Tubbo laughed, letting Tommy drag him towards the house “I think i’d be pretty mean if I was cursed, too.” 

“Okay, we’ve gotta be very quiet going inside, alright?” Tommy whispered below the open window “My room is up the latter, so you’ll go first and I’ll go second. You hide up there and I’ll talk to my dad, okay?” 

“Okay!” Tubbo whispered nervously, squeezing tightly the stuffed animal in his arms. 

Tommy slowly pulled down the door handle, pushing it open silently. Peeking his head inside, he couldn’t see his dad, looking at the back of Techno’s head, the man helping stir whatever his dad was making for dinner, preoccupied. With no sign of Wilbur, he took his chances, pulling Tubbo in front of him and pushing him inside. Ducking heads down, they hurried across the livingroom and to the ladder, Tommy pushing on Tubbos back up to urge him to climb. 

Just as his foot left the last step, climbing into his bedroom, Tommy was spotted. 

“Tommy!” Phil called, his dad, getting not only his but Techno’s attention too. 

“Dad—“ Tommy started, taking his foot off the ladder as Phil stormed over to him, taking his arm and dragging him to the floor. Phil fell on his knees, pulling Tommy into a stern and aggressive hug. 

If his father was anything, it was compassionate. 

“Have you lost your sense? Where have you been?” Phil scolded, feathers ruffling “Running away from Technoblade like that into the woods? Do you have any idea how worried i’ve been about you?!” 

“It’s not my fault! Techno chased me into the woods, he threatened me with his sword!” Tommy accused, pointing angrily at the veteran. 

“I did not threaten him with a sword, Phil” Techno said, monotone, continuing to stir the stew in the pot. 

“He did so! He said, “you little brat!” and he put his hand on his sword, Dad, I swear he did!” Tommy swore 

“I did not!” Techno finally turned around, putting down the spoon aggressively and wiping his hands quickly on a hand towel. “I’ll show you threatening, Tommy—“ 

“Woah, woah” Phil put out with his hands, creating a barrier between the two. Techno would hurt Tommy if given the chance, Tommy was sure of it, that’s why he always misbehaves when left alone with him. 

“I don’t care who’s threatened who, I don’t care what weapons were drawn, all I know is that you ran into the forest knowing the rules,” Phil urged, putting out his hand for Tommy to grab, pulling him to his feet. 

“Don’t go into the woods alone,” Tommy mumbled

“And?” 

“Don’t go into the woods alone, under any circumstances” Tommy crossed his arms, looking down at the floor. 

“Exactly. I put Technoblade in charge of you, and you ran away from him. Do you know how worried he was that you were lost, or hurt? Hm? now go up to your room and stay there” Phil pushed his shoulder gently, pushing him to climb. 

“What about dinner?” Tommy whined, throwing his head back and letting Phil hold up his dead weight. 

“You’ll eat in your room, now,” Phil groaned as he struggled to keep Tommy upright “Stop that right now, Tommy, or else—“ 

“You never mean anything when you say that!” Tommy interrupted, climbing the stairs and pushing open the trapdoor, letting it slam behind him. 

Looking back into his room, he was shocked into silence, looking at Wilbur as he handed Tubbo some of Tommy’s clothes to change into. They all stared at each other silently, Tubbo looking back at Wilbur nervously. 

“You said he wouldn’t care…” He whispered 

“What are you doing!” Tommy whisper shouted at Wilbur, throwing out a hand, gesturing towards Tubbo. 

“What am I doing? What are you doing!” Wilbur whispered back, also pointing at Tubbo, who whined uncomfortably. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy grumbled, grabbing Tubbo’s arm to pull him over to his side. He stumbled, clutching his sweater in a fist. 

“Who is this?! Why is he in our house!” Wilbur demanded an answer, smacking a hand on the cover of the book he was writing, “Sorry Tubbo, really, you’ve been lovely, but what the hell, Tommy!” 

“I found him in the woods after Techno chased me, I fell down a hill and found Tubbo in a box!” Tommy shouted, in that ‘take that!’ sort of tone. 

“In a box?” Wilbur softened, looking at Tubbo. 

“Yeah! He was lost, so I brought him here so his dad could find him better” Tommy said aggressively, “and the sun was going down, so I couldn’t just leave him in the woods alone at night! I mean, look at him!”

“Y, yeah!” Tubbo backed him up. 

Wilbur looked between them, sliding his book on top of the chest next to his bed. Crossing his arms, he scowled, rolling his eyes. 

“So what was the plan, Tommy? Just hide him up here forever?” He scolded. God, why did he act just like their dad, Tommy scoffed. 

“Um, no! Not forever” Tommy stressed “Until his dad comes to get him, which will be, like, soon—“ 

“Wilbur!” Their fathers voice called from downstairs, followed by a knock against the trapdoor. 

Wilbur looked at the boys with wide eyes, pausing for only a second before the ladder creaked, silently mouthing for them to “Go, go hide!” 

Tommy panicked, grabbing Tubbo and pulling him behind the chest, the door creaking open. Wilbur stood by the ladder, grabbing the door and looking down as Techno poked his head up, with a bowl in his hands. 

“Your father wants you to come downstairs for dinner” Technoblade looked up at Wilbur, who sat against the floor and put his feet on the top step of the ladder. Techno put the bowl down without much care at all, not taking time to look around before he stepped back down and walked towards the kitchen. 

Wilbur looked at Tommy as he peaked his head out, slowly pulling his legs out of the hole, slowly closing the door and huffing in relief. 

“Here,” he said, picking up the bowl and passing it to Tommy. He took the warm bowl of mushroom stew into his hands, looking at Tubbo. 

“What about Tubbo?” Tommy frowned, looking over at Tubbo, who frowned with him. 

“Uhh” Wilbur thought hard, now completely involved. 

“Wiiilbur.” Phil called, this time with annoyance. Another knock against the wood and Wilbur nodded. 

“I’m coming! Jeez” He sassed, looking back at the boys and opening the hatch, whispering “I got it, just give me a second.” 

Descending the steps, he pulled the door closed behind him, Tommy stopping it to leave it cracked, lifting it open with his hands. Tubbo stood above him, holding Tommy’s bowl in his hands, sneaking a few sips. Listening closely, he watched Wilburs head disappear into the kitchen. 

“What did you make?” Wilbur asked, words half muffled by the walls, but if he focused he could listen. 

“Mushroom stew, your favorite” Phil answered

“Yesss,” Wilbur laughed, taking a bowl, Tommy starting to feel as if the stew distracted him. 

Mumbled small talk discouraged Tommy, looking back at Tubbo who was sadly nibbling on a chunk of mushroom. Tommy waved at him, giving him the okay to chow down. He hadn’t eaten all day, so Tommy could regretfully go the night if Wilbur really had forgotten. 

But, when all hope was lost, Tommy’s attention was grabbed by a simple question; 

“What about Tommy?” He asked, slurping. 

“Technoblade brought him a bowl” Phil assured 

“Uhh, when?” Wilbur laughed with disbelief 

“When I went to grab you?” Techno defended himself 

“Umm, okay, uh” Wilbur laughed uncomfortably, followed by the gentle sound of a bowl being placed on the table. 

“What, Wilbur?” Phil urged 

“He didn’t bring a bowl with him” Wilbur mumbled, almost unintelligible from Tommy’s perspective. 

“I absolutely did, what the hell are you talking about?” Technoblade was already at his limit, obviously pissed off at the boy.

“You are lying—“

“I am NOT lying,” Technoblade began to raise his voice, stopped by the firm voice of his father. 

“Woah woah, okay! Chill out” Phil shouted, “Wilbur, honestly, did Techno bring Tommy dinner?” 

After a few seconds of silence… “No.” 

“Technoblade!” Phil scorned

“I gave him a bowl!” Techno shouted again

“You did not!” Wilbur kept it up

“Your son is lying!” Techno obviously directed his anger towards Phil instead. 

“It’s your word against mine!” Wilbur taunted “Why would I lie about something so stupid?” 

“Because you have a death wish—“ A chair slid across the wood floor, a bowl slamming down against the table. This was followed by lots of shouting, more chairs, and the loud distinct sound of his fathers wings flapping aggressively. 

“Go away right now, Techno. You need to cool off, go,” Phil shouted, more slamming, again followed up by “Did you not hear me, Technoblade?” 

“My god!” He shouted, stomping, a door slamming.

After that was quiet, a sigh Tommy almost missed, and the quiet pushing in of disheveled chairs. 

“Go bring Tommy and bowl, would you baby?” Phil urged Wilbur softly, who quietly agreed.

Tommy let the door shut, looking up at Tubbo. He seemed nervous, picking at the threads of the sweater in his clutches. The hatch was slowly pushed back open, Tommy meeting the smiling face of his older brother. He was cheesing, a bowl in his hand. Handing it to Tommy, he pulled himself up and sat on the floor, keeping the door open with his knees. 

“Did you hear him freak?” Wilbur laughed quietly, making Tommy smile. 

“Does he do that a lot?” Tubbo asked, worried. 

“Oh my god, yes, everyday” Wilbur rolled his eyes, pushing the door back open and turning back around to head downstairs and finish dinner with his dad. “We think he hears voices, Ooo, oo!” Wilbur teased, wiggling his fingers in Tubbos face before letting the hatch shut behind him. 

The creaking of the steps stopped, and Tommy looked at Tubbo with a playful nudge of his elbow. 

“He’s just trying to freak you out” Tommy assured, pushing the mushrooms around with the spoon that was stuck in his bowl, avoiding the big chunks because he thought they were gross. “I know I said Techno is a bully, but he’s just got anger issues, he’s cool too” 

“Well, I mean, Wilbur was lying” Tubbo frowned “I’d be pretty upset if someone insisted I was lying when I wasn’t, but, I’d probably just cry,” Tubbo laughed. 

“You really are a crybaby, huh?” Tommy teased, laying on his back and kicking Tubbo. 

“Hey! Don’t kick me” Tubbo laughed, holding the sweater under his arm. 

Tommy glared at the article of clothing, slurping broth from his spoon into his mouth. “Do you need somewhere to put that?” 

“No, it’s okay” Tubbo squeezed it tighter. 

“Why? doesn't it smell like river water?” Tommy stuck his tongue between his teeth, scrunching up his nose. 

“No..” Tubbo mumbled, balling it up and pressing it against his face. Tommy shrugged, deciding not to push it. 

They ate together, finishing up what they could and putting the bowls in a stack by the door. Digging through his chests, Tommy finished dressing him, giving him pajama pants and socks to wear. Tubbo slid the sweater back over his head, atop the shirt Wilbur had given him, pulling the sleeves easily over his hands, sinking into it. Tommy pulled on his own pajamas, proceeding to show Tubbo all of his cool things. “This is my first sleepover, yaknow” Tommy told Tubbo, handing him a wooden sword that had been painted blue, carved by his father. 

“Me too!” Tubbo laughed. Seemingly, they had both accepted that Tubbo’s father wouldn’t be coming back tonight. Early tomorrow morning, for sure. 

Tommy had lots of pretend tools. If his father had it, he wanted one too. Wooden swords and axes, foam pickaxes and wooden armor to put over his pajamas, with clips in the back so he could put it on himself. Letting Tubbo try it on, it fit like a glove, the lamb boy cheesing with delight. Tommy slid on an old pair of leather boots, his pajama pants getting tucked in awkwardly against his leg as he pulled them on. Tubbo awed at all of his things, moving on curiously to the next chest as Tommy dug through his toys. 

When Tommy looked up, holding a rubber ball painted like an ender pearl, he jumped with fear. 

“No, don’t go through that!” He put out his hands, Tubbo flinching, “that’s Wilbur’s stuff, he’ll yell at me!”

“But Wilbur likes me” Tubbo frowned, holding a book in his hands. Tommy reconsidered, looking back at the closed latch, huffing and running to his side. 

“Okay, but put everything back where you found it.” 

Rummaging through the chest, there wasn’t anything in here that Tommy had any interest in. Lots of different colored inks, quills, pens, and lots of books. Some were untouched, some well used, and some half written. At one point, Wilbur had spilled a vile of ink in the chest, and now a few covers and the sides of the chest were covered in black ink. 

“Why does he have so many books?” Tubbo picked one up, opening it to a random page. 

“He wants to write books, he’s always writing” Tommy rolled his eyes “He’s so boring.” 

“I don’t think that's boring,” Tubbo smiled, putting the book back neatly. Picking up another, he pulled it open to flip through the pages, as a piece of paper fell from the book and hit the floor. Tommy nearly had a heart attack, grabbing it and flipping it over. 

“Did you rip it—“ Tommy started, stopping with a sigh of relief, holding the picture closer to his face. Now that it was in his hand, he was certain it was actually a picture, and not a precious piece of Wilburs book that Tubbo had clumsily ripped out. 

“What is it?” Tubbo asked, book now closed, holding it closely against his chest. 

“Oh, it’s just a picture of us” Tommy shrugged, flipping it over again to read the writing on the back, 

Tommy’s 7th Birthday

“Can I see?” Tubbo smiled, taking the picture. 

Looking at it with him, Tommy got a good look at it. It was a simple picture, nothing too exciting. It had him, Wilbur, dad, and Technoblade. you could see the handmade decorations around the house, Tommy with chocolate cake all over his face. 

“So that’s Wilbur,” Tubbo pointed “and that’s… Technoblade?” He slid his finger across the picture, pointing at the tall, pink haired man. Tommy nodded his head, pointing at the background. 

“And my dad!” 

“Why does Technoblade…” Tubbo mumbled, obviously worried what he was about to ask was rude. 

“Why does he look like that?” Tommy finished, never really concerned about how rude he was being. 

“Y, yeah” Tubbo smiled 

“Well, dad says, he’s half Piglin, half human” Tommy tried to remember, chewing on his lip. “He was born in the Nether, like, forever ago! Way before I was born” 

“How old is he?” Tubbo asked 

“Well Techno is my dad's friend, so he’s old. Wilbur is,” Tommy mumbled, counting out on his fingers quickly “, Wilbur is 11! and I’m 8!” He finished with confidence. 

“No way, I’m 8 too!” Tubbo exclaimed, laughing. 

“Wait, now it’s my turn to ask a question!” Tommy stopped him from changing the subject, the lamb boy raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh, anything, sure!” Tubbo smiled

“Why do YOU look like that?” He turned the question around, Tubbo furrowing his eyebrows. 

“What, like this?” Tubbo questioned, grabbing a horn. 

“Yeah, like a goat, or uh, sheep, or—“

“A ram! I’m a ram” Tubbo laughed

“A ram, woah!” Tommy scooted closure to him

“Yeah, my dad is a Ram, so I’m a ram too. His horns are way bigger than mine, and they are almost curly! He says one day his horns AND my horns will look curly, and he also wears a baseball hat and baggy sweatshirts with hoods!” Tubbo explained 

“Woah!” Tommy smiled “Your dad seems super cool!” 

“And you're covered in cake in this photo!” Tubbo giggled, pointing at his face. 

“Okay, okay, enough laughing-at-Tommy time” Tommy protested, taking the picture and the book, sliding it back inside. “We gotta put this stuff away before Wilbur gets back!” 

Tubbo didn't protest, Tommy putting everything back neatly inside the chest, locking it just like Wilbur had. Completely untouched, he would have no idea. Pulling on Tubbo, the two of them got back to setting everything up. Pulling blankets out of the chest at the end of his bunk, Tommy grabbed each corner and threw the blanket into the air, setting it down against the ground straightened out. Looking up at Tubbo, he got a grin of approval, continuing to pull down pillows from his bunk, looking around for Tubbos stuffed animal to push with his foot into the bed on the floor. 

“You can have two of my pillows, I’ll sleep with one tonight” Tommy told him. 

“Are you sure?” Tubbo asked 

“It’s only for tonight! I’ll survive” Tommy laughed, perking up as the hatch door was lifted open. Pushing Tubbo back behind the chest, he was delighted to see it was only Wilbur. 

Pulling him back up to his feet, Tommy took clumsy steps on the big boots on his feet, Wilbur laughing at him. “Why do you have dad's old boots on?” 

“They are my fighting boots!” Tommy glared 

“You aren’t winning any fights in those,” Wilbur said, pulling his legs inside the room and closing the hatch. 

“Yes so!” Tommy whined, his voice cracking. 

“No way,” Wilbur teased, shoving him back by his nose, climbing up to the top bunk and picking up his book. Flipping it open, he grabbed his quill off the bedside table, dipping it in the active ink puddle against the wood, continuing to write. 

Tommy frowned, looking at Tubbo and smiled. 

“I think the boots are pretty cool!” Tubbo insisted. 

“Thanks Tubbo, but we should probably stop playing before my dad hears us. I’ll be in huge trouble if he finds out I'm playing when I’m supposed to be in trouble” Tommy grumbled, helping undo Tubbos armor. 

“He’s not very good at keeping you in trouble,” Tubbo commented “He hasn’t come upstairs once!” 

“No, he’s not very good at all” Tommy laughed, pulling off his boots and throwing them lazily into his chest, followed by the armor and whatever fake tools he could jam inside, letting the others lay scattered around on the floor. He couldn’t be expected to be clean all the time, could he? 

After a few hours, Wilbur struck a match against the wood frame of the bed, lighting the candle to use as writing light, blowing out the hanging lights in the ceiling, able to reach them from his bed. Tommy ended up giving Tubbo the bed, cuddling into the blankets on the floor, pillow balled up under his head. Tubbo fell asleep with his finger twisted into Tommy’s hair, too afraid to fall asleep alone. Tommy stayed up for a few more minutes, watching Tubbo sleep, listening to the scratch of Wilburs quill as it slid across the page. 

It was therapeutic, and the familiar sound of his older brother staying up late into the night was the only thing that could put him to sleep, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep. 

But, he wouldn’t stay asleep long. 

The next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark and silent. Silent besides Wilburs quiet snoring, and the soft and almost impossible to hear whisper from his father. Stirring, Tommy turned to look up at him, half asleep. His fathers eyes glowed like an owl, his gentle hand rubbing back Tommy’s bangs to wake him up slowly. Phil had long learned his lesson about scaring Tommy awake, and unless he wanted sucker punched in the face by a child again, he wouldn’t do it anymore. 

“Good morning” Tommy mumbled, stretching. 

“Not quite, baby” Phil whispered, looking up into Tommy’s bed, frowning, “Come downstairs with me.” 

“Okay…” Tommy mumbled, half asleep, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, cuddling into his shoulder as he’s lifted quietly off the ground. The hatch opened, Phil climbing down the ladder with Tommy in his arms. 

Slowly creaking down the ladder, Tommy tries to wake up, but the warmth of his dad’s shoulder is too comfortable. It’s only possible when he’s been sat down on the couch, the young boy yawning again, this time opening his eyes. The candle in the widow is still lit, and as he watches, his dad slowly starts a fire in the fireplace, filling the whole house with warmth. 

Rubbing his eyes, Tommy looked up at his dad, who sits across from him. They were both dressed for bed, Phil letting his wings go lax against the couch, his face loving and serious. His face is always loving and serious, with narrow but soft, eyes, and a serious, resting smile. Leaning forward, Phil ruffled and fixed his hair, Tommy swatting at him sleepily. 

Looking out the window, Tommy was confused. It was dark outside, and not early morning dark. Tommy was always so afraid to look outside at night, when if he looked hard enough past the well lit exterior of their home, he could see monsters waiting in the woods, begging for him to come outside. Catching his attention, Phil gently put a hand on Tommy’s face, guiding him to get back to the conversation. 

“Why did you wake me up” Tommy grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes again. 

“Do you need some water?” Phil asked softly, lifting the glass off the table to Tommy. He blindly took it, taking a few big drinks before putting it back down. The cold water woke him up a little. 

“Thank you” He yawned, looking his dad in the eyes. 

“Okay, now I’m gonna ask you something and you are gonna be honest with me. Understand?” Phil insisted

“Yeah…”

“Who is that little boy in your bed?” Phil asked, eyes wide and serious as he looked at Tommy. 

“How… how did you know?” Tommy was surprised, frowning and hanging his head in embarrassment. 

“Well, if you want me to be honest, it was the extra bowl on the sink” Phil smiled, but the serious tone was still present “, and then, when I go to kiss my stinky boy goodnight, usually a little devil horn coming from his forehead doesn't stick me in the cheek.” 

“It’s a ram horn” Tommy mumbled

“Having Wilbur lie about Technoblade is not cool” Phil frowned, “Very, very not cool.” 

“I’m sorry” Tommy groaned, although he shouldn’t have to apologize because it wasn’t his idea. 

“What’s his name,” Phil wasn't really asking, he was more so telling Tommy to tell him. 

“He’s Tubbo” Tommy frowned, looking at the floor. 

“Where did you find Tubbo?” Phil reached out a hand, lifting up his head. His smile dropped when he saw Tommy was holding back tears, “Woah, woah, Tommy,”

“I found him in the woods” Tommy let go of his sobs, Phil trying to quickly shush him, looking over at Technos door, which was cracked open. It always was at night, “He,” shhhh “He was in a b,box!” 

“Shhh Tommy, it’s okay” Phil assured, wiping his tears. Still, Tommy was an emotional kid. If he was gonna cry, it was gonna be hard and loud, his face red, “He was in a box?” Phil asked for clarification.

“Yeah” Tommy whined “When Techno was c,chasing me, he chased me down a hill and I fell and hurt my knee and Tubbo was in a b,box and we played in the water and held hands and he told me he was w,waiting for his dad so I told him we should w,wait for him here a,an, and—“ 

“Shh, okay Tommy, okay” Phil hushed him, handing him the water to drink. Tommy drank it like he was parched, gulping down the water in heavy breaths. Sighing, he put down the empty glass, letting Phil wipe his eyes for a last time, “Okay, we calm now?” 

“Y… yeah I’m calm” Tommy sniffed 

“You said Tubbo was in a box? In the woods?” Phil sounded almost in disbelief. 

“Yes! He was in a box with a blanket, and a little bee, and he told me his dad told him to wait there and he’d be right back. But he’d been there forever so I thought maybe his dad got lost, but maybe he’d find him here easier” Tommy was still whining, trying to avoid getting grounded for a year for sneaking a stowaway. 

“I’m glad you helped him, Tommy” Phil said, shocking the sleepy kid physically. 

“...Really?” 

“Really” Phil smiled, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” Tommy smiled 

“Oh I’m mad at you, I’m mad you didn’t tell me” Phil went back to scolding, Tommy frowning. “But I am glad you went into the woods, and I am glad you brought him home. Now, do you ever go into the woods alone again?” 

“No…” Tommy sniffed 

“And do you tell your father when you find lost children in the woods?” 

“Yes…” Tommy nodded 

“Good, now c’mere you little gremlin!” Phil smiled, stepping over the low coffee table and scooping Tommy back up into his arms, throwing him into the air. With one strong flap of his great wings, he fell on his back onto the couch, putting out his arms.

Tommy giggled wildly, extending his arms like he was flying, his dad catching him no problem. Laying on his back, Phil wrapped his arms around Tommy, folding his wings around the both of them. Tommy buried his face into Phil’s chest, balling up his fists in his shirt, closing his eyes sleepily. 

Heart beat against his ear, Tommy was soothed by his fathers steady breathing. 

Silently, Tommy focused on his dad's hands in his hair, nuzzling into his chest like a baby again. Tommy would never admit it, but he was comfortable. Listening to Phil’s soft humming, he dozed off, thinking of how exciting it was gonna be to play with Tubbo tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> been living for my favorite found family dynamic ever and wanted to write smth akin to my old star wars one-shot from 2019 hehe


End file.
